The Big Day
by LillyKathleen
Summary: Cordelia and Misty get married Just a short story but I might you like it. Foxxay tho
1. Chapter 1

**Okay after the final I couldn´t accept that Misty would be forever stuck in hell so I let Delia save her of course.**

**Also let Misty bring Myrtle back, since I think she paid already for her crimes by burning first without committing a crime.**

**So that the background info.**

**I thought about making it 2 chapters but maybe 3 not sure yet**

**Hope you like it tho**

* * *

><p>It was not even 5 in the morning but Misty couldn´t fall back asleep anymore. The sun has risen already and tickled the witch´ nose. She was more excited, than she´s ever been.<p>

Today was the day. The day she´s been waiting for for months.

She got out of her bed and stepped on the warm wooden floor.

It was the beginning of summer so the Blonde only wear a light night gown and her Stevie shawl.

Cordelia had given it back to her the day after she saved her from hell.

It was also the day the two women finally confessed their love to each other.

And were surprised none of the girls at the academy were shocked after they came clear with them, about the relationship.

Apparently Zoe and Queenie had even bets running, how long it would take, for the Supreme to admit her feelings for the swamp witch.

After the time in her hell, Misty promised herself to never leave the house, without telling Delia she loves her.

"_You can never know, when you see a person for the last time. And if you didn´t say what you wanted to you´ll regret it for the rest of your life." _

…

Misty stepped out of the door and inhaled the scent of her beloved swamps. She wandered around in her little garden and let all the flowers bloom, who haven´t done it by now.

But her thoughts always wandered back to her fiancée.

_The Blonde hair flattering her cheeks._

_The Hazel Eyes looking like they were made by angels. _

_The delicate body encased by nothing but pure silk gown._

…

They´ve been a couple for exactly one year when Misty had enough courage to make the next step.

She had set up a candle light dinner at Delia´s favorite place. Her greenhouse.

And after dessert she went down on her knee and asked the important question.

Of course Cordelia said yes immediately and now 6 months later the day has finally come to seal their bond.

They both agreed to have a simple wedding, only with their family and at place both felt comfortable.

Over the months, the two have been together, Misty took the love of her life to her swamps, whenever her Supreme needed time off.

It became more rare recently because the Honey Blonde had a lot of work to do with leading the Coven, so she appreciated the time off with Misty even more.

…

After her little walk through her garden, Misty made sure everything was ready for tonight.

She had picked a sunny spot, not for from her house. It was a sweet clearing, where Misty let spring Cordelia´s favorite flowers, sweet maries.

The flowers formed a aisle leading to the circle, where the two women would be standing tonight.

The witch let the flowers grew in a special order, starting with black at the beginning of the aisles letting it flow into the colors of the rainbow and precisely finishing the circle with white blossoms.

Misty was happy as a little kid, when she saw all the colors blooming like they knew how important it was to look perfect today.

With more than 11 hours left, the Blonde witch decided to add some highlights on her dress, so she went back to her garden and looked for some tiny, sparkling stones she could add.

Misty couldn´t stop smiling. She was happy to be in her element and to start a whole new chapter of her life tonight.

…

_6:30 AM _Cordelia rolled out of her bed, ready to start the most important day of her life but also knowing she had to finish work, she wasn´t able to do yesterday, first.

Normally she´d have been upset because she didn´t finish her stuff but since Misty was the reason, she couldn´t do anything but smile, thinking back of last night.

The young witch had insisted, that they spend their night separated since it´s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and they didn´t want to risk anything of course.

So they had a lovely evening out and a hard time saying goodbye when Misty went off to spend the night in her swamps.

"_But it´s worth it" _Cordelia thought as she entered her closet and took out a basic wrap dress with fitting lingerie to place it on her bed before she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Her girls where already having breakfast as she entered the assembly hall.

But they all looked up, when they saw the Supreme entering.

All the young witches knew what today was and none of them could ignore the huge smile, that has been on her face for a week now.

After Delia sat down at the smaller table at the end of the hall, Queenie and Zoe were already waiting for her.

"Big day today, huh?" Queenie asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, finally" the Supreme replied and took a sip from the coffee mug, Kyle just had placed on her table.

"Are you nervous?" Zoe wanted to know.

"Well, not yet but who knows what happens when I see her standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me." Cordelia didn´t want to admit, that she was more in panic than nervous, because she wasn´t sure if Misty would say "I do" in the end.

"I bet she won´t be calm as well, when you walk towards her" Queenie mumbled as she took a huge bite from her sandwich.

"But before I can think of the wedding tonight, I need to make sure everything is set up for the girls" Delia tried to switch the topic.

"Queenie and I thought, they can have the afternoon off to get ready for tonight and can prepare everything for when we come back from the ceremony. I know most things are already finished but there are still some small details missing and we wrote them down so the girls can pick who does what. So you can just relax and get ready for the ceremony" Zoe smiled gently towards to Cordelia who seemed surprised that her council had thought everything through.

"I´m impressed. Thank you. It sounds like a good plan but please let me go through the list so I´m sure you didn´t miss anything."

"I´ll put it on your desk after breakfast."  
>"Thanks Zoe. By the way where´s Myrtle?" Her eyes where wandering over to the seat where her mother was normally sitting.<p>

"I think she said something like her text wasn´t ready yet. I didn´t pay much attention, she´s confusing me too often" Queenie answered before she finished her meal.

"Okay. As long as she appears in time tonight I´m fine with that" Delia said and got up.

"Are you not hungry?"

"She´s too nervous" Zoe giggled before the Blonde could answer.

"Please put the list on my desk. I´m going to prepare the first lesson" smiling the Supreme left the room to get ready for class.

Zoe was right, she was too nervous to eat, so she tried to distract herself with some magic.

First class was teaching the witches controlling, those who had them, the pyrokenesis power.

But Cordelia´s mind was always wandering to her fiancée and what she´d might do right now.

…

The morning went by slowly and Delia was happy when she finished her last class.

"Have fun tonight, Miss Goode" some of the girls said as they were leaving the class room.

But she barely noticed, because her thoughts were back on the beautiful Blonde, who was too far away, in her eyes, right now.

"_Only 5 hours left until I see her again" _she thought as she walked into her room staring at the black bag, hanging at the closet door.

It contained her dress for tonight but before she could take it on, the Supreme disappeared into her bathroom to take a shower and do her hair.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was part I and part II will be uploaded in a few too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is part 2...I might really write a one more chapter of the after party and their wedding night but only if you´re interested and not bored about this story...**

**and I´m sorry if I made any mistakes it´s later and I probably missed some mistakes!**

* * *

><p>Cordelia just had finished straightening her hair, when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in" she softly said as she stood up from the Make Up table to see who would enter the room.

"You need help?" it was Queenie who entered the room first, followed by Zoe.

"I´m nearly finished. I just need to get into that dress and do my make up. And you two..." She looked up and down at the young witches "...you look so beautiful girls."

"We´ll never be able to keep up to you, tho" the voodoo witch replied before she went over to the closet door.

"I´m not going to argue about this again. Especially not today." The Supreme hit back and sat down again, to do her Make Up.

"If you wish, your majesty" Queenie took down the bag with the dress in it and opened it.

"I do" Delia smiled and continued applying foundation on her cheeks.

"Holy Shit" came out of the young witch when she saw the wedding dress.

"What?" Cordelia was in fear something was wrong with her dress.

"It´s fucking beautiful. You´re so gonna get laid tonight."  
>Delia was relieved, that nothing was wrong with her dress, and unwillingly her imagination started making up a scenario, how the night with Misty will go.<p>

The two young witches exchanged smiles as if they´d know what Cordelia was thinking right now.

…

Cordelia had kicked out the witches before she put on her wedding dress.

It was a simple floor-length dress in eggshell colors. It was a strapless dress with a tight waist and loose around the hips. Little diamonds marked the transition between the girdle and bottom part of the dress. She also had the designer add little sapphires in the falling drapes of the bottom part, matching her sapphire engagement ring.

And while she was standing in front of the mirror adjusting her dress, the nervousness took over.

"_What if she becomes cold feet?_

_What if she says no?_

_I can´t imagine a life without her._

_I would even miss her knees kicking my thighs every night."_

Delia thought and had no idea what she´d do if this would really happen.

But she managed to ban those thoughts until it would actually happen.

Nervously turning her engagement ring, she left the room and walked towards the staircase.

…

Half-way down the stairs Cordelia noticed, that nearly every girl of the academy was standing in the hall with their mouth wide open as if they had seen a ghost.

The witches starting whispering things like

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my God."

"She´s so beautiful"

"She looks like a Goddess"

And when the Blonde stood right in front of them, they made an aisle up to the front door.

"Ready to go?" Zoe, who was standing on the right side, asked.

"Yes" Delia answered softly as they made their way through the crowd.

When the three woman where standing on the porch of the Coven, they grabbed each others hand and Cordelia simply transmuted them to Misty´s house.

Delia didn´t know if Misty was still in it, so she waited outside when the girls entered to check.

"She´s not here. She´s probably already at the clearing" the Blonde heard Zoe saying.

"Well, then we should go as well. I just hope Myrtle is there already as well."

And like Zoe predicted, Misty was standing in the circle of white chrysanthemums, in front of her Myrtle Snow, wearing a green flannel blouse under it a red loose dress.

Around her neck she had a brown Chanel scarf and a long silver necklace, with a pendant formed as a sun.

Cordelia stayed behind, so Misty didn´t see her too early, while Queenie and Zoe walked towards the aisle.

"Ah my dear girls, you´re right in time" Myrtle called when she saw the two witches.

Misty was teetering with her feet while humming "Edge of Seventeen".

Her dress was white with a light shade of grey on the top. It was ankle-long and had bright straps. She had sewed the little colored stones on it, who reflected the sun light and made it sparkle in various colors.

When Cordelia saw Misty, she hid behind a tree, leaned her head against it and tried to catch a breath.

She always knew her girlfriend was beautiful but seeing her in a wedding dress made her speechless.

She tried to concentrate.

Delia could feel the grass underneath her feet and she loved the smell of the flowers, especially when she realized it were chrysanthemums.

"_She remembered that those are my favorites"_ she thought as she turned her head and saw the blossoms guiding the way.  
>Tears filled the Hazel eyes and a warm feeling full-filled the Blonde.<p>

She didn´t want to wait any longer, so she turned around and walked towards the clearing.

"Oh my beloved Cordelia..." Myrtle teared up when she saw her daughter walking down the aisle in the white dress.

Misty turned around and immediately stopped humming. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but she wasn´t able to speak.

A soft "hey" left Delia´s lips as she stood right next to Misty, who still seemed to have lost her voice.

"So we can start I guess" Myrtle said when she opened a, in cold, leather-look-alike bounded, book to start the ceremony.

"We all are gathered here for a pretty obvious reason, if I may say.

To seal the bond between those beautiful, extraordinary witches here."

Misty grabbed Hazel Eyed´s hand and softly whispered "You looks so amazing" in her ear.

Cordelia simply smiled and placed a kiss on Misty´s cheek.

"Well if that isn´t love I don´t know. So if you two are done admiring each other I´d ask you two now."

Still holding hands, the two brides turned around, so they´d now stand in front of each other.

"The rings" the redhead asked as she turned to Queenie, who handed her two platinum rings, one with seven small sapphires, symbolizing the seven wonders, the Supreme mastered, and the other one had one ruby on it connected to two diamonds on both sides, symbolizing Misty´s way through hell and back.

"As Cordelia and Misty take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family, a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
>May their marriage bring them the peace, joy and comfort.<p>

And may Cordelia and Misty both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
>An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Cordelia and Misty, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.<br>The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
>For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."<br>The two women had both now tears in their eyes, while they couldn´t stop smiling at each other.

And so Myrtle continued.  
>"At this time, I'll ask you, Cordelia Regan Goode, will you take Misty Day to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<p>

Cordelia softly said "I do!" and took the ring off Myrtle´s hand and put it on Misty´s finger.

Both were shaking but the Blonde still managed to put it on in her first try.  
>"And you, Misty Day, will you take Cordelia Regan Goode to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<p>

Misty didn´t had her voice fully back but her lips left a tender "I do" as well.

After Delia was also wearing her ring, Myrtle pronounced them as wife and wife and the two newly married couldn´t wait to hear "You may kiss the bride".

Applause came from Queenie and Zoe as the brides passionately exchanged a kiss.

"Magnifique!" Myrtle shouted in tears.

"Are you happy?" the Supreme whispered as Misty let go of her lips.

"More than I´ve ever been."

And before Delia could say the same, she already felt the soft lips from her wife on her own.

…

* * *

><p><strong>My babies are married :') <strong>

**okay sorry but i like it this way better than Ryan´s version!**


End file.
